My Heart Belongs To You
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Two sisters, Two brothers from two rival families ...will they fall for each other...and if so will their love blossom or family dignity will come between? To Know more just peep in... STRICTLY OC based ... OC Haters kindly stay away... proceed only if you like OC's... {Vineet, Viren, Ruhana, Bulbul} Here's your return gift my Seeta behn { Dayavineet's girl} *Chapter 6 updated
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **A/N- Hi guys….This is me again but with a new story as I promised… and this story is a return gift to your DayaVineet's girl aka my Seeta :***_

 _ **Those who don't like OC's plz don't procced as its OC based...**_

 _ **About the story:**_ _This story resolves around two brothers_ _ **"Vinnet"**_ _and_ _ **"Viren"**_ _who are the main lead of this story with their female leads who are sisters_ _ **"Ruhi"**_ _and_ _ **"Bulbul"**_ _…..But the plot here is that both the pairs are from rival families…so will their love succeeds? or the family rivalary will come between? You'll get to know about the characters as the story will proceed…Hope you'll appreciate this one too_

 _ **Happy Reading…**_

 **CJK mall….**

 _Two handsome boys entered in the mall…..Suddenly one of them got a call and he got busy in that while the other one went to buy a car charger from a shop while his brother was busy with the call…when the call got disconnected the man did not found his brother…._

 **Man:** Ab ye Viren kaha chala gya! {then he saw viren coming to him} Arey Viren kaha chale gye the tum!

 **Viren:** {smiles} oho Vineet bhai ap abhi call mein busy they to bas utni der mein main ye car charger le aya….{ _ **is the younger brother of Vineet and is Charming, Dashing, having almost every quality in him that any girl can die for…he's becoz the second child of his parents so he is ladla esp. of his father but acts maturely in tight difficult situations and a loving younger brother to his elder brother and his younger sister}**_

 **Vineet** _ **:**_ _ **{he's the first child of their parents and elder brother of Viren….he's as Dashing just like his brother…but is a wonderful person who is caring…..smart, intelligent, emotional,a good son and a great elder brother…..who is not only the elder brother but a good friend of his siblings…and he's ladla of his mother }**_ Ok baba….ab le liya na!...ab chalo baki ka ki shopping khatam krke chalte hain yaha se…..mujhe fir thora kambhi hai…

 **Viren:** Kya bahi….ap to na bs sara din kam kam kam aur bs kam….kabhi thori der chain ki sans lekr to dekho….

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} G maharaj….ab chalein!

 **Viren:** {too smiles} Han han chaliye….

 _ **Here on the other side...in the same mall...**_

 **Girl:** {To other Girl} Bulbul Papa ka birthday ane wala hai...chal unke kiye phle ek acha sa gift buy krte hai...

 **{** _ **This girl is Ruhana ...She is the elder daughter of her parents...A simple,sweet ,beautiful girl that any boy will die to marry her, intelligent , mature, sensitive, emotional and a nice human being...she's the best friend of her younger sister...and a great daughter...she has always behaved maturely because she's from an influencial family and her parents were always busy with their business deals and parties...and she had always been in care of Nannyies so she not only took care of herself but her younger sister too...she always been a self depandent person and she loves her family and her l'll sister the most and there's a hidden desire in her heart for a dream boy ...a price who'll come on a white horse and take her away with him ;)...}**_

Suggest something na...

 **Bulbul:** Di apko jo lena hai lo ...hmare us business minded dad ko hmara gift pasand ayga bhi ya nai! its all ur wish m not interested ... _ **{on the other hand Bulbul is totally opposite to her siter Ruhana...She's 2nd child of her "RICH PARENTS" who from the very begining of her life has been in care of of Nannys and mostly her elder sister Ruhana ...she calls her"Roo di"...becoz Ruhana had always been there for her as her mother, father ,sister...Bulbul loves her the most she is the only imp. person in her life...whenever she gets scolded by anyone becoz of her own mistakes Ruhana comes between and defends her...she's fasinable and gorgeous but unlike her Roo di is a naughty, Bubbly,Stubborn, proud...but emotional too which only her Di knows ...in short she's a spoilt brat... ;) ...}**_

 **Ruhana:** Bulbul...dekho esa ni khte...He's our father na...now come...

 **Bulbul:** Roo di plz ap jao jo lena hai lo...Don't force me...i'll be waiting for you right here...

 **Ruhana:** {knew it was not easy to make her agree so she spoke} Ok baba u stay here...i'll be back in 2 minutes...{Bulbul noddes and Ruhana went in men's section to buy a perfect gift for her father}

 _Coincidentally, Both Vinu-Viru{Vineet- Viren} were also shopping in that shop...While Bulbul was waiting outside as she was getting bored she buy herself a cold coffee and...Ruhana was selecting a tie ...when suddenly both Ruhana and Vineet appoached the same tie...when their hands touched each other...they looked at each other and a cute eyelock...they came in reality when an attendent asked for help_

 **Vineet/Ruhana:** {together to the attendent} No, thanks...{then both smiled}

 **Vineet:** I think you should take it...u came here first...

 **Ruhana:** No...no...i think u should go for it...

 **Vineet:** No seriously m fine with it...

 **Ruhana:** But!

 **Vineet:** {Smiled cutely} No... ladies first...plz i insist...

 **Ruhana:** No thats really fine with me... i'll buy another tie...

 **Vineet:** ammmm...I know i should not ask but u r looking for a tie for...!

 **Ruhana:** My father...his birthday approaching next weekend and before i leave for India...i wanted to bye a nice gift for him{Smiles}{To abhi to u all know k they are not in India...actually Ruhana had to attend a business meeting so she came to USA While Bulbul is in her final year of MBA studying in a university of USA on the other hand Both Vineet and Viren had came there for a business deal Vineet was in business for past 5 years but as Viren had joined for only a year so he came to assist him}

 **Vineet:** {Surprizingly}Ap indian hai!

 **Ruhana:** {Too with surprize} Ap bhi!

 **Vineet:** Hi m Vineet {and forwards his hand}

 **Ruhana:** {Shakes her hand with him} Ruhana...Ammm i think that tie will suit u more{pointing at another beautiful tie which will really make him look good}

 **Vineet:** kaunsi! {as he didn't get the tie she was pointing at so held a wrong tie}

 **Ruhana:** no that one...Wait...{as she stepped forward to tell him her foot slipped and she was about to fall down when Vineet held her from her waist and a cute eyelock with a romantic tune in the background...after few minutes Viren came there asking for Vineet's suggetion on a pair of cufflings}

 **Viren:** {firstly smiles looking at his bro with a girl and then acted to clear his throat} ahemmm! {With this Ruvi{Ruhana-Vineet} came out of trance and were felling embarresed .. so Viren spoke} If u are busy right now then i'll come later {and smirks}

 **Vineet:** Nai Viren ...amm...inse milo she's Ruhana...and Ruhana he's my brother Viren...

 **Viren:** {cheerfully}Hi Ruhana..{at which she simply smiled and noddes as she was still embarresed} Bhai vo main puchne aya tha k ye dekho! how are these! {Showing him the cufflings}

 **Vineet:** Han ache hai...you liked them {Viren nodded cutely like a kid} Ok...{and smiles that meant they'll buy it...}

 **Viren:** Ok bhai m waiting for u at the counter...come soon

 _Vineet Nodded and when he turned around Ruhana forwarded a tie ..._

 **Ruhana:** I think u should take this...vaise bhi maine mere papa k liye ye tie{showing him another tie} leli hai...

 **Vineet:** Thanks {smiles}

 **Ruhana:** Mention not...afterall we both belong to india...

 _Both smiles and Vineet went to cash counter followed by Ruhana as she had to buy a gift only which she selected ...Viren who was already waiting for Vineet saw them coming...He said Vineet to pay the bill and went out of that shop saying that he'll wait outside...Here ouside that shop Bulbul was waiting for Ruhana still enjoying her cold coffee ...she was having her back towards the shop and Viren who was coming out was busy looking in his watch for time...suddenly Bulbul turned around and Viren collided with him as attention was in watching the time in his watch...becoz of this collision the coffee fell on her clothes..._

 **Bulbul:** {Shouting}Are you blind! Can't u see!

 **Viren:** {as the few drops stained his clothes too} Hey see what did you do! {talking to himself} my clothes...

 **Bulbul:** Hello! Your clothes! just look at me...Can't you pay attention around when walking...{Murmers} Sare kapre khrab kar diye...idiot

 **Viren:** {heard her murmering} so you from india! Pta nai nai tum larkiyan chalte chalte coffee kyu piti ho...samne pura caffeteria para hai lekin tumhe yahi jagh mili thi coffee pine ko!

 **Bulbul:** Excuse me! its my wish ...jaha chahu coffee piyu...ek to khud dekh kar ni chal rahe the...meri sari coffee giradi...spoiled my clothes and instead of saying sorry you're shouting at me!

 **Viren:** Why should i say sorry to u...you were the one roaming with the coffee in this corridor ...you spolied my clothes...so you are the one who should say sorry...

 _As Ruvi came out they saw Virenul {Viren-Bulbul} fighting...so they tried to calm them..._

 **Ruhana:** What happened Bulbul! Aur ye sab kya hai!

 **Bulbul:** Dekho na di is stupid ne meri sari coffee giradi and see...all my clothes are spoiled...and {looking at Viren} expecting i should say sorry ...

 **Viren:** Idiot kise kaha tumne!

 **Bulbul:** {stepping towards him and narrowing her eyes} Tumhe...

 **Viren:** Dekho u're crossing your limits ... you...{had not completed his sentence when Vineet interuppted}

 **Vineet:** {Scolding him} Viren! ye koi tariqa hai kisi larki se baat krne ka! say sorry to her...

 **Viren:** Lekin Bhai...ye uski glti hai to main mafi kyu mangu...

 **Bulbul:** See your brother is so well mannered and you totally opposite...

 **Viren:** Oh you plz shut up!..

 _Bulbul was about to say something when Ruhana interuppted..._

 **Ruhana:** Bulbul ... that's it...stop it now...

 **Bulbul:** But Di

 **Vineet:** Viren! See you spoiled her clothes

 **Ruhana:** don't worry i'll get her clothes changed ...

 **Vineet:** Viren Common Now say sorry...

 **Viren:** But!

 **Vineet:** I've not asked ...i told you to do...

 **Ruhana:** No that's fine...

 **Bulbul:** Arey aise kaise fine...sorry to ise kehni pregi...

 **Viren:** Aur agar na kahun to!

 **Vineet:** Viren!

 **Ruhana:** No no...that's ok..we're leaving...Lets go Bulbul {held her arm and took her away}

 _Here Vineet too took Viren away in opposite direction of the girls...Viren and Bulbul Looking back at each other with anger while moving with their elder siblings..._

 **A/N- so who was their intro! and My Roo Di ...did you liked it... :) Hope you did...anyway to the rest of readers if you liked the story ...so plz review...Hope to see you soon...**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you**

 **tc**

 **Plz R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Hi guys….. First of all I wud like to say that I already had told its an OC story….so the readers who still read it and then said to continue it on another fiction… guys u were not forced to read as I already had mentioned it… secondly, if u did so its like u have been warned to stay away bcz a wire is live …..still u touch it and get a shock n then u say_ _ **"WHY THIS WIRE**_ _ **WAS KEPT ALIVE?"**_ _….. It wasn't a compulsion and secondly u said to add a CID character, I will and if I don't I'll not… I again will say_ _ **"KINDLY STAY**_ _ **AWAY OC BASHERS"**_ _and rest of guys ….thanks for review_

 _Ruhana took Bulbul at their home which the Girl's family owns in USA …Bulbul banged the door of her room frustatingly…._

 **Bulbul:** Huh! What do he think of herself…I'll kill him…

 **Ruhana:** {entered her room} Bulbul…..what are you doing ! kab selfcontrol sikhogi hmm!

 **Bulbul:** lekin di ….apne dekha na ….he spoiled my dress….

 **Ruhana:** your wardrobe is full of so many dresses {showing her wardrobe which was full of many gorgeous dresses}

 **Bulbul:** But di you saw na…kitna akru tha vo…bloody moron….

 **Ruhana:** Bulbul!...behave urself….{then called their maid} Ellie!

 **Ellie:** {Came in} Yes mam!

 **Ruhana:** {with smile}Plz make us two coffee...

 **Ellie:** Sure mam {smiled and went back}

 **Ruhana:** {to Bulbul} Now u...go n freshen up...hmm {smiled and patted her cheeks and went in her room}

 **Bulbul:** {just smiled and when Ruhana went to her room her expressions again changes } I'll not gonna leave him

 _The nxt week Ruhana after completing her business deal got ready to return to India…._

 _ **AT AIRPOT…**_

 **Bulbul:** {Pouting} Di apka jana zaruri hai kya! Plz mat jao na…..mere paas hi ruk jao…

 **Ruhana:** {Cupping her face} Bulbul esa kyu kar rahi ho! Pta hai na tumara ye mayoos chehra dekh kar main nai ja paungi…aur fir ek mahine ki baat hai tumare MBA k finals khatam hote hi tum ghar a jaogi….haina

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes} Ya but…

 **Ruhana:** No but no if…vaise bhi papa ka birthday hai parso…agar aj ni pahunchi to unka birthday kaise plan kar paungi…hmm!

 **Bulbul:** {Making faces} Ya…If he'll not throw his birthday party , his business deals will suffer…

 **Ruhana:** {In a scolding tone} Bulbul….

 **Bulbul:** ok…ok …sorry {then hugs her} I'll miss u di

 **Ruhana:** {still in hug} I'll miss u too meri jaan

 _After biding her bye Ruhana moved towards checking and then got in her plane...where Vineet -Viren were also departing for india in same plane... As she was looking for her seat Airhostess guided her to her seat which was besides the two brothers..._

 **Vineet:** {surprized to see her } Hey ap vahi hai na mall vali! mmm{remembered something} Miss Ruhana ...right!

 **Ruhana:** {smiled} and you are Mr. ...

 **Vineet:** Vin...

 **Ruhana:** oh ya...Mr. Vineet...if m not wrong...

 **Vineet:** perfectly right...{smiles}

 **Viren:** {who was sitting besides Vineet looked here and there and then asked Ruhana} Ruhana g kahin vo to nai hai na apke sath {which made Ruhana smile}

 **Vineet:** Viren! Kya baat hui thi us din hamare beech!hmm!

 **Ruhana:** Thats ok Vineet G ... and Viren vo mere sath nahi hai...abhi yahi rahegi US mein ...

 **Viren:** {sighs as is relaxed} Thank God...{which was heard by Vineet and slightly by Ruhana}

 **Ruhana:** hmm! Kuch kaha!

 **Vineet:** {eyeing on Viren and Viren trying to ignore his gaze} Nai nai...apko ese hi laga hoga...ye kya bolega...haina{at which Viren noddes}

 _Then their chit chat begain...in half way... Viren felt sleepy and he sleeps while Ruvi{Ruhana-Vineet} were still busy with their gossips...Airhostess served them some juice and they both approached for same drink..._

 **Airhostess:** {smiles} Same choice! {at which Rui smiles} I guess u both are newly married...Your choice matches...

 **Ruhana:** No no...we are just travelling to same place...thats it...we're not married...

 **Vineet:** yeah...we're just friends...{looks at Ruhana} well i guess...

 **Airhostess:** Oh...m sorry sir ...and mam i hope you'll not mind ...

 **Ruhana:** nop...thats ok...

 **Airhostess:** Anyway here's your juice ...and all the best to both of you{and goes from there}

 _Ruvi were still embarresed by that couple thing ...so to make situation light Vineet talked on general topics which made Ruhana a bit comfortable...after reaching India{Mumbai} they moved towards their homes...After reaching home Ruhana got indulged in planning for her dad's birthday...and then the special day came...Ruhana got a call from Bulbul..._

 **Bulbul::** Hi di...

 **Ruhana:** Hi meri jaan...kaisi hai tu!

 **Bulbul:** Offo di...ap bhi na abhi do din phle hi to gayi ho firbhi itni fiqr kar rhi ho...{giggles}

 **Ruhana:** Vo isliye kiunki mujhe tujhpe koi bharosa nai kab kya karde {and she too giggles}

 **Bulbul:** hehe...so to hai di ...

 **Ruhana:** Acha sun ab jab tune call kiya hi hai to papa ko wish krde...{As she knew Bulbul hadn't wished him yet}

 **Bulbul:** mujhe nai krni kisi ko wish...

 **Ruhana:** Dekh Guriya esa ni khte...tum to meri good girl ho na...abhi main papa k paas ja rhi hu...tu unhe wish kar dena...

 **Bulbul:** But di...

 **Ruhana:** Plz meri khatir...

 **Bulbul:** Ok fine...but only for your sake...[Ruhana till then had reached her dad's room and gave her phone to him}

 **Bulbul:** Hi dad...

 **:** Hello beta...{to ye hai hmari leading ladies k father...he's a big businessman...bcz of his work he never got much time to spend with her daughters but he loved his daughters the most}

 **Bulbul:** Happy birtday dad...

 **:** {Felt happy} Tumhe mera birthday yaad tha bache!

 **Bulbul:** Nai...Par di kabhi nai bhulti...anyways unhone bola to here m wishing u Happy birthday again and may your every business deal gets successful..{this behaviour of hers hurted him and his face grew sad...Ruhana understood and took her phone back}

 **Ruhana:** {to her dad to lighten the situation} Vo papa ap abhi ready bhi nai ho! aur vaha guests ne ana shuru bhi kar diya...ap jaiye aur jldi se ready ho jaiye...{ noddes and Ruhana moves out of his room now talking on phone with Bulbul} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** What! Di apne kaha k dad ko wish karu to maine kardi...what else!

 **Ruhana:** Lekin tum...

 **Bulbul:** {As she knew what is coming next so she said} Ok di...gotta go...baad mein baat krte hain and disconnected the call...{She's having tears in her eyes}

 **Ruhana:** {is upset too} Pta nai ye ladki kab maa aur papa se dhang se baat kregi..

 _Then she moves downstairs as guests had strarted to arrive...everyone appriciated the decorations and arrangements...Ruhana again coincidentally happened to meet Vineet..._

 **Vineet:** Hi...

 **Ruhana** **:** Hi... Vineet: Ruhana g aj hum fir mil rahe hai...what a great coincidence... **Ruhana:** {smiles} Yeah...{then they had a chitchat n both seemed happy with each other...then Vineet asked}

 **Vineet:** Ahem! Vo maine ek din SUNSHINE RESTRAUNT mein apko dekha tha ... ap shayad vo...ahem! Vo apne dost k sath ayi thi..

 **Ruhana:** {Her face grew sad but still smiled} Han vo Nitin hai...meri maa ki dost ka beta...uske sath mere rishte ki baat chal rahi hai...

 **Vineet:** {shocked} What! {Then realized} I mean...hum to ab dost hai na to mujhe ab pta chal raha hai...

 **Ruhana:** {tries to smile} vo humlog...amm...last time flight mein hi mile the...n fir aj mil rahe hai...to kaise bta sakti thi!

 **Vineet:** han ye bhi hai...amm... pta ni kehna thik rahega ya nai...amm..

 **Ruhana:** Vineet g boliye na...

 **Vineet:** Amm ... i was saying k hmare paas ek duje ka no. nai hai... to...

 **Ruhana:** Bs itni c baat... ok..note it... {He gave his phone to her n she typed her no. and also made a call on her no. so that she may also get his no.}

 **Vineet:** Thanks...

 **Ruhana:** Dosti mein no sorry n no thankw...

 **Vineet:** But i think apne mujhe abhi bhi apna dost ni mana...

 **Ruhana:** {Confused} Apko esa kyu lag raha hai!

 **Vineet:** {smiles} To ab se ap mujhe Ap nai tum kahengi...

 **Ruhana:** {smiles} par ek shart pe... you"ll also call me tum...no "Ruhana G"... Manjoor! {and forwards her hand}

 **Vineet:** {Shakes hand with her} Manjoor...

 _After that day... Ruhana use to meet Nitin and meanwhile to Vineet too... but whenever she's with Vineet she feels so free and easy and comfortable but with Nitin...not any bit of these...she even tried to change herself for Nitin but that man was not worth of her any effort... Till now Vineet's feeling about Ruhans were not hidden from Viren... He insisted Vineet to talk to Ruhana about it...but Vineet told him that her marriage has already been fixed... n he's happy to be with her even as a friend... Till now Bulbul after her MBA had came to India ... Ruhana was happy as her nautanki queen was back... meanwhile Ruhana-Vineet's friendship grew more deeper and Viren-Bulbul like always use to fight like Tom and Jerry wink emoticon ... Now Ruhana's date of marriage was fixed with Nitin offcourse... but Bulbul noticed that Ruhana was not happy with that marriage... so she decided to have a talk with her..._

 **Bulbul:** Di apse ek baat puchu! Plz sach sach batana...

 **Ruhana:** Han puch na meri jaan...

 **Bulbul:** Ok i'll come direct to the point... Kya ap khush ho is rishte se!

 **Ruhana:** {gets shocked by her question but tries to be normal...} Han han...main bahut khush hu...

 **Bulbul:** Acha! Par mujhe to kuch aur hi lag raha hai!

 **Ruhana:** {still trying to be normal n conviencing her} you're mad... kuch bhi sochti ho...arey m happy...really {N gives a fake smile}

 **Bulbul:** {Noddes her head in no} Di apko pata hai na apko jhoot bolna nai ata...

 **Ruhana:** { now could not control her and burst out crying} Bulbul vo...

 **Bulbul:** {worried and Cupped her face} Di! Kya hua di! Ap is shadi se khush nai ho na! To ap kyu !

 **Ruhana:** Bulbul vo...maine maa k vjh se unki khushi k liye ... mujhe laga family bhi achi hai ... lekin... {then again burst out}

 **Bulbul:** {tries to calm her n then asked} Di... apse kisi nd kuch kaha? Kahi us Nitin ne to!

 **Ruhana:** Nai Bulbul...bs main itni boring hu ... non adventurous hu...workohlic hu... to ismein Nitin ka kya kusoor!

 **Bulbul:** {understood} Oh to Nitin ne... Di ap kisi k khne pe khud ko kyu underestimate kar rahi ho... N just look at u apne khud ko kitna change kiya hai... but he's not worth it... agar ap workohlic ho to kya...u are responsible n caring n waqt ane pe u can take charge of our whole business... aur vo akhir hai hi kya apke samne... **Ruhana:** {Still crying} lekin Bulbul...

 **Bulbul:** {cupps her face again} no di...u dont have to compromise...plz di don't... {her her sister} Ap bahut special ho di...aur apke life partner ko bhi special hona hoga jo vo Nitin to hargiz nai ho skta... Di ap...ap plz mana krdo is shadi se... apko mom k khushi k liye khud ka sacrifice dene ki koi zarurat nai hai...m with u {and hugs her sister more tightly to sooth her while thinking...} Mr. Nitin kumar tumhe to main chorungi nai...tumne meri di ko rulaya hai...i won't spare u...

 _Later that evening Bulbul took her car keys and drove fast to a gym... she entered_

 _Inside...asked about someone from reception n just barged inside...she pushed the door with a thud that she drew everyone's attention...She searched for a man and went to him...pushed him so that he almost lost his balance..._

 **Bulbul:** Mr. Nitin kumar akhir tum khudko samjhte kya ho! Kahi ke Prince ho! Jo tum chaho vahi sab karein...tumare isharon pe nachein! This is not gonna happen... **Nitin:** listen Miss... tum shayad bhul rahi ho k main tumari behn ka hone vala pati hun{he said so arrogantly}

 **Bulbul:** I am Bulbul Dobriyal... so called would be Jiju...Tumhe jo galat fehmi hai na bahut super cool hone ki... aj vo galatfehmi main khatam krne ayi hu...tumhe kya lagta hai agar tum ye six pack abbs bnaloge, Bungie jumping, Sky diving, Tracking ... ye sab krke khud ko bade cool samajhte ho! Han...Arey khud parents k vjh se yaha tak pahunche ho vrna aj tumari aukat kya hai! Kuch bhi nai...ek begger se bhi gye guzre ho tum agar khud koi kam krna pade to...

 **Nitin:** Mind ur tounge Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** And you mind ur tentrums Mr. Nitin... Tum bahut lucky ho k meri di jaisi larki tumari hone vali biwi hai...she may not be **"ADVENTROUS"** like you...but she's my superhero... vo ghar aur business ache manage krti hai...mujhe hmesha sirf ek badi behn ki trh nai ek maa ki trah sambhala... sabka dhyan ache se rakhti hai...har field mein she's perfect and only becoz of you unhone khud ko change krne ki har koshish ki...but you are not worth that ... that's right... u r not Worthy of my sister... ab agar kabhi dobara unhe mentally torture kia na to main... {she looked here and there and then opened the screw of the nearby machine and that hit Nitin n he fell down _ **...Hehe Roo di...acha sabak sikhaya na ;)}**_ Abhi bhi time hai...agar ab meri di ko preshan kiya to mujhse bura koi nai hoga.. samjhe... Nitin just nodded in yes screaming in pain... and just saw her moving out fast...

 _later that night Nitin called Ruhana n said sorry about his behaviour...Ruhana felt happy but was a little surprized too... She asked Bulbul about it but she lied that she's unaware of the fact... But when She finds that Nitin is hospitalized and having a bandage on his legs the nxt day...she understood and scolded Bulbul for her immature act...while she was scolding her sister ... her father heard that..._

 **Mr. Arjun:** Bulbul! What nonsense is this! How could be u so immature...! **Bulbul:** Dad plz... i know what i did... and trust me i did the right thing... : Right thing! U injured Nitin... ismein kya sahi hai!

 **Bulbul:** Han to ab bhi jo us looser se di ki shadi krva rahe ho... is that fine!apko pta bhi hai usne di k bare mein kya kaha tha!

 **Ruhana:** {scolding her} Bulbul ye tariqa hai papa se baat krne ka!...behave ur self... Bulbul: But di! Ruhana: Enough!...

 **Mr. Arjun:** Pta nai ye ldki kabhi meri baat kyu ni sunti...kyu itni nafrat krti hai mujhse aur tumari maa se!

 **Bulbul:** Han to apse pyar jatane ki koi vjh bhi nai di apdono ne...

 **Ruhana:** Bulbul!{slapped her sister but is also hurt bcz she loves her sister the most} Just go from here... just leave...

 **Bulbul:** {althought hurt by her di's act but she knew her sister was hurt more than her...She looks at her father} That's why i hate you...ap hmesha she mujhe aur di ko akely chora aur ab di ki shadi us Nitin se krva k ap unki life hmesha k liye kharab kar rhe ho...n **I HATE YOU FOR THIS DAD...I HATE YOU**...{and she rushed to her room in anger and teary eyes}

 **Ruhana:** {saw her father dumbstruck and kept hand on his shoulder} papa plz ap Bulbul ki baton ka bura mat maniye... bachi hai vo... nai samajhti kuch bhi...plz ap apna mood off mat karo...main baat krungi Usse...but plz ap tention mat lo...

 **Mr. Arjun:** Sari zindgi hmne apne bachon k liye laga di k unhe kabhi koi kami na ho...hmesha is baat ka dukh hota tha k business k vjh se i never get time to spend with my daughters... n look... this is the fact why she hates me...{his eyes were also moist} **Ruhana:** Papa plz... i know she hurted u and Uski trf se main sorry bolti hun...plz ap ese preshan mat hoea... i"ll talk to her...{Mr. Arjun noddes then went to his room}

 _After that Ruhana compiled herself and went to Bulbul's room...she saw Bulbul had all messed up her room bcz of her anger_ _ **...{Hehe..Roo di tumne hi bigara hai k Bulbul is short tempered wink emoticon tumari spoilt brat}**_ _she saw her lying on her bed crying...She feel pinched as she was feeling guilty that she slapped her..._

 **Ruhana:** {slowly sat beside her on bed and softly caresses Bulbul's hair} mujhse naraj ho jaan! {Bulbul turned her face to other side ...still sobbing} Mujhse baat ni karogi! M sorry maine tumpe hath uthaya...plz mujhe maaf krdo...m sorry babu... **Bulbul:** {hurriedly woke up and hugged her sister} No di...m sorry...mujhe pata hai maine apko hurt kiya nai to ap kabhi mujhpe hath ni uthati... m sorry di...m sorry... **Ruhana:** {Calmed her down} Acha thik hai abhi shant ho ja...just calm down...{and rubbed of her tears} acha listen...chal kahi bahar chalte hai...ammm... tere fav icecream parlour chlte hai...

 **Bulbul:** no di...mujhe ni jana kahin...

 **Ruhana:** {stood up and Pulled her arms...} commmon Common get up now...fast {... Bulbul got up ... went to change up...here Ruhana got a call...its from Vineet...}.

 **Vineet:** Hello Ruhana! Is everything okie? Mujhe Viren ne btaya ki jis gym mein vo workout k liye jata hai vaha Kuch din phle Bulbul ka kisi Nitin nam k ladke k sath jhagra hua tha... kahi ye vahi Nitin to nai!?

 **Ruhana:** {took a deep breath} Han...vo vahi Nitin tha...actually {n explained him everything which happened till now} abhi use lekar Bahar ja rhi hu tanki uska mood thoda fresh ho jay aur fir samjhaungi...

 **Vineet:** amm... need help! Shayad main kuch madad kar pau!

 **Ruhana:** {thought for a while} ok thik hai...maybe it may help...

 _And told him to come to the icecream parlour...and she took Bulbul with her to parlour where Vineet was already waiting for them...first of all they all had a light chitchat while enjoying their ice cream...then Vineet asked Bulbul about Nitin..._

 **Bulbul:** {who was enjoying her favourite chocochip by then... gets surprized by his sudden question... she left her scoop and looked at Ruhana as she thought she must have told him}

 **Ruhana:** what! Ese kya dekh rhi ho...maine kuch ni btaya Ise...

 **Bulbul:** To fir...{ then paused for a moment as she thought who must have told him} one min...one min...dont tell me that Akru Viren goes in same gym...{ruvi nodded in yes...Bulbul closed her eyes tightly then opens} us insan ki problem kya hai yar! Kyu hmesha mere mamlon mein apni nak ghusata hai!

 **Ruhana:** Bulbul!

 **Vineet:** Dekho Bulbul Ruhana k sath sath tum bhi meri achi dost ho...aur dost ka kam hota hai dusre dost ko galat kam krne se rokna...

 **Bulbul:** han Vineet Lekin ap ye bhi to dekho k usne di ko kya kaha tha! Kitna bura behave kiya di k sath...

 **Vineet:** Bulbul i know and i agree...jo bhi uske kiya ya kaha vo galat tha...lekin khud se pucho agar tum bhi vaisa behave krogi to kya difference reh jayga uske aur tumhare beech! Dekho Bulbul har baat krne ka koi sai tariqa aur waqt hota hai...tumara point bashak sahi tha magar tariqa galat... aur fir tumne papa ko bhi hurt kiya...{Ruhana was admiring them both as she never saw Bulbul listening to anyone else like that instead her... she was also admiring Vineet as how simply and sweetly he was making Bulbul understand her mistake and Bulbul too was listenting him carefully...then Vineet says}thik hai...got my point!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles and noddes in yes}Pta hai Vineet ap sachmein ek true friend aur true guide hain...infact kabhi kabhi to i feel k di ko us losser moron k jgh apse shadi krni chahiye...you are perfect for each other {she said it unintentionally...Ruvi looked at each other }

 **Vineet:** {Trying to light situation as Ruhana was not feeling comfortable} To Bulbul ab jab tumhe realize ho chuka hai k tumara Nitin k sath vo sab krna glt tha... to ab jao...n say him sorry...

 **Bulbul:** Ok ...

 **Ruhana:** To chalein!

 **Bulbul:** Yup...lets go...

 **Ruhana:** Acha tum chal k car mein baitho main abhi ayi...

 **Bulbul:** ok ...but i"ll drive{n takes car keys from her n moves out}

{After that Ruhana turns to Vineet...}

 **Ruhana:** Thanks Vineet...thanks for everything...

 **Vineet:** Ruhana baba i told u na... Dosti mein no sorry no thanks...

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles} But still what u did for me... sirf ek sacha dost hi kar sakta hai..

 **Vineet:** M happy that i could help u anyway...

 **Ruhana:** {then they had a cute eyelock ...Ruhana was first to come out of trance...}Okie then...bye...{though unwilling to go}

 **Vineet:** {also unwillingly}Ok bye...

 _Then Ruhana moved out followed by Vineet... then both sisters moved towards hospital where Nitin was admitted... Ruhana entered inside Nitin's ward followed by Bulbul...Watching Bulbul there he got scared...Ruhana noticed that...she tried to Calm him..._

 **Ruhana** :Nitin plz calm down...

 **Nitin:** {with scared expressions} Ruhana g...ap yaha ...ye..!

 **Ruhana:** Nitin ap kaise baat kar rhe hai... Ap mujhe "RUHANA JI" kyu bol rahe hai...

 **Nitin** : Nai Ruhana g... mujhe acha lagta hai apko Ruhana g bolna..{still looking at Bulbul with scared expressions}

 **Bulbul:** Nitin... calm down...m here to apologise...

 **Nitin:** {Confused} Apologise!

 **Bulbul:** Han...M sorry for what i did...Bas tum age se dhyan rakhna {said with warning expressions that went unnoticed by Ruhana}

 **Nitin:** {tries to smile} I will...i mean sure...

 **Ruhana:** ok Nitin ab hum chalte hain...u just take care of yourself... {Nitin noddes} Bye... {Then they moves out of hospital and went back home...}

 **SO Guys...how was this chapter! Do lemme know...**

 **And Roo di... apke gift se phle hi return gift de rhi hun ...hehe ;)... i hope i did justice with ur expectations...Love ya... :* :***

 **And rest of readers and guests...plz review if u like it...**

 **Anyways...**

 **God bless you all**

 **TC**

 **Plz R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys….. M here again now with next chapter...i know m really late for update…..so without wasting much time I'll move ahead…..

Here we go…..

Recap:As Nitin was mentally torturing Ruhana by his behavior … Ruhana was sad …And it didn't went unnoticed by Bulbul who when got to know about it…Had a fight with Nitin and she injured him….Ruhana scolded her and then With the help of Vineet who is by now her good friend….made Bulbul realize her mistake and finally Bulbul apologises to Nitin who's still on hospital bed….

Now Further….

SINGHANIYA MANSION….

Vineet and Viren were discussing about some business matter….when a girl enters in their study….

Viren: Arey Srija! Tum yaha! Aj college nai jana kya!

Srija: {So she's Srija Singhaniya …. the ladli chotu sister of our heroes..she's in college and a sweet bubbly girl…She's the youngest child of her parents…..}… Han bhai jana to hai…par …par mujhe apse ek help chahiye…..

Vineet: {Shuffling pages of a file} Han Sri….bol na…kya baat hai!

Srija: Bhai vo…..hmara 1 hafte ka college tour jar aha hai…..and I wanna go….mere sare friends ja rahe hai….

Vineet: {Now closed the file and kept it on table} Han to tum bhi jana chahti ho…right!

Srija: G bhai…but ek problem hai….maa papa mujhe permission nai denge…

Vineet: Hmm….{moves towards her and cupps her face} so you want me to talk to them …..{Srija noddes cutely} don't worry….main baat karunga unse…..

Srija: {excitedely} Sach!

Vineet: {Smiles} Much…..

Srija: {hugs him} Thankyou bhai….you are so sweet….

Viren: { pretending to be sad} Han han …sweet to Vineet bhai hai hi….par shayad main hi sweet bhai nai hu!

Srija: Aww..{moves towards him and pulls his cheeks} ap to mere super sweet bhai ho….{viren smiles}

Another man enters…..

Man: Acha g…to main to pyare bhai ki list mein ata hi nai hu….{complaints like a kid} {Ye hain Kunal Mehra….In teeno Singhaniya bhai behn ki Bua k bête…inke dad ek hadse mein guzar gye the…..ye ab apni maa k sath inhi k ghar mein rhte hai… }

Srija: {moves towrds him and side hugs him} Arey bhai ap bhi mere sweetu bhai ho...ap teeno hi to meri himmat ho...{Kunal smiles}

Kunal: Vaise kiss bare mein bhai se discussion ho rhi thi!

Viren: kuch nai vo Sriju ko college tour k liye permission chahiye...to she wants ki bhai mom dad se baat krein tanki vo use permission dede jane k liye...

Kunal: Ab Vineet bhai baat krenge to Mama mami maan hi jaynge...Sri tu to bas packing shuru kar...{Everyone smiled}

Srija: Isiliye to seedha bhai k paas ayi...acha abhi aplogo ko bhi office ke liye der ho rahi hogi na...main bhi chalti hu...

After that they all moved towards their daily routines...Here in Dobriyal villa Ruhana's phone beeps...the name flashing on phone made her smile...she immideately pics the phone...

DOBRIYAL VILLA...

Ruhana: Hi Sweetie...how's you!

voice of a pretty girl from other side: Hi dida! m good...hows u! Bulbul kaisi hai! aur Massi aur uncle! arey han sbse important baat to bhul gai...Congrates di...aur main apse naraz hun...apki shadi pakki ho gayi mujhe btaya bhi nai! not fair dida...

{ hmm... aplogsoch rahe honge ye kaun hai! well she's Palak Mathur..vaise to ye Ruhana aur Bulbul ki maasi ki beti magar unki sagi behen se kam nai hai...bahut pyar hai teeno behno mein...lekin unfortunately uske parents ki ek aircrash mein hui death k baad she lives wih her massi and uncle ...she has joined as CEO in a big multinational company...she's about of Bulbul's age and loves to live life on her own terms...and is on a business deal in Delhi}

Ruhana: {Laughs}Bs bs bs meri tufan mail...zra sans to le...itne swal ek sath!

Palak: {chuckles} Oh sorry sorry...

Ruhana: Sab thik hai baba aur sab tujhe bahut miss krte hai... Mummapapa to khte hai ki is ghar ki raunak hi sath le jati ho tum jab bhi kisi business trip pe jati ho...We really miss you...

Palak: And i too miss u all...bs ek do din mein ye deal final ho jay then i'll be back home{Suddenly someone called Palak's name}

Man: Palak common yar we're getting late...

Palak: {Loudly} Yeah coming...

Ruhana: {who knew who that man was} Hmm...{in a teasing tone} to Maadam ka Akki unki wait kar rha hai...ab jao tum late ho jaogi nai to{laughs}

Palak: {Blushing} Kya di ap bhi...acha chlo...hum log meeting k liye nikal rahe hai hotel se i'll call u later...bye dida...

Ruhana: {smiles} Bye Sweetie...take care...{and the call is disconnected}

Man: {Who was waiting for Palak in the cab ...} Kya baat hai...kya baat hai...kya lag rhi ho...hmm...lagta hai aj ki meeting mein ye deal final ho hi jaygi...

Palak: {smiles}Shut up Akki...kabhi to serious ho jaya karo...

Akshay{Akki}: Arey palak baby serious to patients hote hai mujh jaisa dashing dude nai{Laughs}...[Hmm so he's Akshay...his loved one's call him aKki..Palak's colleague,friend and actually her boyfriend...he's a good looking dashing man...who always tries to cheer everyone around him by his tectics...}

Palak: {to driver} Driver let's go...{Turns to Akki} Han han...mr. dashing dude...ab zra thora serious ho jao...humein deal k kiye jana hai...

Akshay: {Still in usual tone} Jo hukm madam...{and palak smiles and noddes her head in no as if 'ye nai sudhrega' }

Here In Mumbai...

Singhaniya's Office...

Vineet,Viren and Kunal were discussing some business matters with their business advisor cum friend Divya...

Kunal: {to Vineet} Bhai last time hmari company ne 6 lakh ka tendor bhra tha... but this time many other companies wants this deal... so what do you think for this time...

Vineet: {a bit serious} hmmm...thats a big problem...vaise bhi ye project is bar hmein kisi bhi haal mein chahiye...

Divya: Dont wrry guys maine sab plan kar liya hai... is baar hum 20 lakh ka tendor bharenge...maine pta kiya hai baki almost her company agar 18 se 19 lakh ka bhi tendor file krti hai tab bhi hmein fayda hi hoga bcz hmari services leading brand hain...aur...{then working on her lappy..then showing it to rest of three} ye dekho is project k milte hi hmari company as usual one of the leading hogi with aturn over of 50 crores...

Viren: Thats great Divu {as she's called Divu by her close friends n family}...{to Vineet} to bhai what do u think!

Vineet: Hmm...that's a great strategy...we'll go with this...Thanks Divu...

Divya: Arey that's ok yar...that's what for i am here... {tabhi her phone beeps...she checks it and after reading the message her face lit with a sweet smile}

Kunal: Divya!

Divya: No reply

Kunal: {looks at his brothers then at Divya n shakes her arm} Divu!

Divya: Han...han...kya hua!

Vineet: Yahan to kisi ko kuch nai hua sivye tumare...{laughs} kaha kho gai thi!

Divya: Han ...nai vo...darasal...Vo Rahul...

Viren: Oooooooo to Rahul ka msg tha...hmmm...tabhi hum sochein madam k chehre pe itni badi smile...

Kunal: {too joined this teasing session with his brother} Han han bhai...ab Rahul k msg k baad to esa hoga hi...vrna bechare hum dosto k msg pe kaha ye smile ati hai...kiu Divu! {and winks to her}

Divya: {blushing and turns to Vineet} Vineet dekho na in dono ko...{in a complaining manner}

Vineet: {smiles at this...then with mock anger} Viren-Kunal! stop it both of you...{Both brothers supressed their smiles after being scolded} Acha vaise Divu! Kab A raha Rahul...vo apni cousin ki marriage mein gya tha na...

Divya: Han vo...aj sham ko hi laut rha hai...bs do ghante mein uski flight hai...

Vineet: hmm...chlo good ... Acha guys lets get back to work...

Then they all got engorged in their work...

That Evening...Singhaniya Mansion...

Everyone was at Dinner table enjoying their meal and some ishara's were going on in Bacha party{Vineet,Viren,Srija and Kunal}

Kunal: Ahem! Sriju maine suna hai k tera college kisi tour pe ja rha hai!

Srija: {acting innocently} G bhaiya

Viren: To...kaun kaun ja raha hai!

Srija: Bhaiya vo almost sabhi bcz itz an educational trip to ...sabhi ja rhe hain...

Kunal: Arey Educational trip hai to tujhe bhi jana chahiye ...{to Srija's Dad} Haina Mamu!{now it was Vineet's turn to act}

Vineet: Han Dad...i guess jana to chahiye... ab ghoomne firne vala trip hota to baat alag thi but educational tour hai to... i don't think k ismein koi burai hai... {to his mom-dad and Bua}Aplogo ka kya khna hai!

{Ronit Singhaniya [RS] & Minakshi Singhaniya [MS] : Vinu-Viru's and Srija's Parents

Aarti Malhotra [AM] : Kunal's mom n rest three kid's Bua}

MS: Lekin beta vaha kaise kaise log jaynge aur fir hmne kabhi ise ese akely nai bheja kahin bhi!

Vineet: Par maa ye akeli kaha hai..iski dost hongi na vaha...Aur fir girls and boys guest rooms bhi to alag honge aur teachers bhi honge inke sath to koi problem nai hogi...

MS: Han beta par!

AM: Ab bachi ka mann hai to jane to na bhabhi...kiu bhaiya!

Vineet: Papa! Ap kya khte ho! Kya maine kuch galat kaha!

RS: {after thinking for a while } Srija! Tum kya chahti ho! tum jana chahti ho...

Srija: {a little scared.. Then looked at his brothers then Vineet assured her with eyes..so she geathers some strength and noddes} Yes Dad...

RS: Hmm...to thik hai tum ja skti ho...magar meri ek shart hai...{all looks at him with questioning gaze} Aur vo ye ki vahan jake sirf apni doston k sath rahogi aur kisi galt kam mein nai padogi... no late night masti...

Srija: {Srija almost jumps from her place she went to his dad and hugs him from behind} Thanks dad... and i promise apki har baat ka dhyan rakhungi...

RS: {smiles and patts her cheeks} I know and i trust you... Ab chlo khana khalo...kal hi tum apna name register krva lena...

After that everyone had dinner and then moved to their respective rooms while Srija Moved to terrace where her brothers were already there...

Srija: {hugs Vineet} Thanks bhai...thank u so much ...

Vineet: {after separating from hug...keeps his hand on her head} teri khushi k liye kuch bhi...Happy now!

Srija: {smiling widely} Bahut...Aptenno ne kamal kar diya aj...

Viren: {acting like raising his collars} Hota bhi kyu nai akhir plan kiska tha!{this made everone smile}

Kunal: {Laughing] han han bhai apka hi plan tha... but {complaining like kid} maine bhi to sath diya na...mujhe to kisi ne thankw hi nai bola...

Srija: {smiles] Awww...{than side hugs him} Thankw bhai...apteeno k vjh se i could go on this trip now...

Kunal: {too side hugs her} Anything for you behna...

Then they had some chitchat after which they went to their respective rooms...

Dobriyal Villa...

Ruhana came to Bulbul's room and saw her in deep thoughts...

Ruhana: {placed her hand on her shoulder} Bulbul! Kya hua! kis soch mein dubi hai...

Bulbul: Di vo...

Ruhana: Kya hua jaan...preshan lag hai! sab thik to hai na!

Bulbul: Di actually vo...{and told her something after which she too went in thoughts}

To Bulbul ne kya btaya Ruhana ko ! hmm socho socho...

And what you think about Siblings bond in Singhaniya family!

And do let me know how were new enteries...m seriously bad at so many Oc's together but it's my first try...plz achi na lage to maaf krdena yar..

So this is all for this time...

hope u liked it...

will try to update very soon...

till then

God bless you all

Tc

Plz R& R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys…thanks for reviewing on last update…hope u'll enjoy this one….

Recap: As Ruhana when entered Bulbul's room she saw her in deep thoughts…so she asks her about it…

SO HERE WE MOVE FURTHER…..

Ruhana: {placed her hand on her shoulder} Bulbul! Kya hua! kis soch mein dubi hai...

Bulbul: Di vo...

Ruhana: Kya hua jaan...preshan lag hai! sab thik to hai na!

Bulbul: Di actually vo... Meri friend thin a US mein Janie ….uski shadi hai…n she invited me….and m thinking jau ya nai!

Ruhana: Arey to ismein itna sochne ki kya zarurat hai!

Bulbul: But di main apke bina kaise rahungi ab US mein study k dauran to rhna pada apse door but ab nai…{and keeps her head in Ruhana's lap}

Ruhana: {smiles as she do so and starts ruffling her fingers in her hair} Tum bhi na Bulbul bacho jaisi batein krti ho….ab hmesha to main tumare sath nai reh skti na!

Bulbul: {mock anger} Kya di!

Ruhana: {smiles at her nautanki} acha ye bta shadi kab hai teri dost ki!

Bulbul: parso…

Ruhana: Oh to fir to jldi krni hogi…..tum bs packing krlo main tickets aarange karti hu kal Ki flight ki…..ok!

Bulbul: Okie….

Ruhana: ab so ja..Good night{ and pecks a kiss on her forehead}

Bulbul: Good night di…{Then Ruhana left moved to her room….}

Here, as Rahul was back home now…Divya went to meet him as he lives in her neighbourhood….she rang the door bell and Rahul's mom opened it…..

Rahul's Mom: Arey Divya beta…tum is waqt yaha!

Rahul's Dad: {Who was busy watchimg tv} Kaun hai Rahul ki maa!

Rahul's Mom: Arey apni Divya aur kaun! {arey beta ao na…ander ao…{and divya entered in with a smile}

Divya: Namaste uncle….kaise hain ap!

Rahul's dad: Jeeti rho beta…..main to thik hu par tum kaha thi subh se dikhi hi nai nai to roz milke jati ho…

Divya: Uncle actually vo aj zaruri kam tha to jldi hi nikl gai aur apse mil bhi nai pai…..ap btao ab kaisi tabiyat hai apki!

Rahul's dad: Arey tumari anty hai na {looking at Rahul's mom} baht strict hain meri health ko leke….har roz krele ka juice pina padta hai{n acts like being sad}

Rahul's Mom: Dekha beta…..phle Rahul kya kam tha jo ye bhi bacho jaisi shikayatein krne lage hain….{Divya smiles}

Divya: {forwarding a small box to Rahul's mom} Anty ye mom ne bheja hai Rahul k liye..use Gobhi ka murabba pasand hai na….

Rahul's Mom: {takes that box} Tumari maa ne na apne lad pyar se bigar diya hai use phle kya kam tha {n smiles} aur vo bhi mujhse zada to tumari maa ka saga hai…{Rahul's dad and Divya smiles at this}

Divya: Ammm…vaise anty Rahul kaha hai!

Rahul's mom: Beta vo main hai ja mil le…..{then She moved to kitchen and Divya moved to Rahul's room}

Rahul's Room:

Divya entered in and but didn't find him there…..she was looking for him here and there when someone grabbed her from behind …and she smiled as she knew who could that person be…..

NA JIYA ZINDGI EK PAL BHI

TUJHSE HOKE JUDA SUN ZARA

Rahul: Han to babu did u missed me?

BIN TERE MUJHSE NARAZ THA DIL

TU MILA HAI TO KEH RAHA

Divya: Ahan bilkul nai!{n smiles}

Rahul: {shows mock anger }Kya! Ek main hu jo vaha har waqt tumhe yaad krta raha aur tum ho ki meri yaad bhi ni ayi!huh! {and turns to other side…

Divya: {Smiles at his antics and made him turn towards her} Pta hai esa kyu! Kiunki yaad to use kiya jata hai jise kabhi bhula jay….. tum aur tumara pyar to har waqt mere sath the…to bolo yaad kaise krti hmmm!

Rahul: {looks at her with a smile} Acha g….babu tum na aj kal bahut batein bnane lagi ho…..{and twitches her nose}

MAIN TO TERE RANG MEIN RANG CHUKA HUN

BS TERA BAN CHUKA HUN

Divya: Han bilkul…ab sangat ka asar to hoga hi na..{giggles}

Rahul: {smiles evilly} acha g abhi btata hun…{and starts moving forwards while she is continuously stepping back}

MERA MUJH MEIN KUCH NAI

SAB TERA

Divya: {as Till now Rahul had pinned her to wall behind and she was blushing badly} Babu leave me….koi a jayga.

MAIN TO TERE DHANG MEIN DHAL CHUKI HUN

BS TERI BAN CHUKI HUN

MERA MUJHMEIN KUCH NAI

SAB TERA

SAB TERA

Rahul: I don't care {and now their lips were a few inches apart and Divya blushingly closed her eyes her lips trembling}

PHIR DIL K RASTON PE

TERI AHAT JO HUI

HAR DHADHKAN JASHAN MEIN HAI

YE INAYAT JO HUI

With this he softly pressed his lips on hers then after breaking apart ….Divya hugged him and he too croosed his arms around her….

MAIN TO TUJHE MILKE JI UTHI HUN

TERI DHADHKAN MEIN CHUPI HUN

MERA MUJHMEIN KUCH NAHI

SAB TERA

SAB TERA

After that Divya left the room saying him good night as he was tired bcz of travelling. Next day Bulbul too left for US to attend marriage of her friend….That evening as Ruhana was upset bcz of something she left for marine drive as it was her place whenever she was happy or sad…He was walking on the sea shore when Vineet who was passing from there noticed her…and after parking his car he came to her….

Vineet: Ruhana!

Ruhana: Arey Vineet …tum …tum yahan!

Vineet: Han yaha se guzr raha tha to tumhe dekha…to bs…..vaise tum yahan! I mean u come here daily!

Ruhana: Nop..not daily…bs jb bhi bahut khush ya bahut upset hoti hun to I come here…

Vineet: Hmmm….to aj meri dost ko kya vjh yaha kheech k layi khushi ya gum…..{Ruhana smiles lightly at his style but this was a fake smile and he understood that} Vaise main jitna apni dost ko jaan paya hu aj vo uddass hai…a bap apne is dost ko btane ka kasht krein ki baat kya hai!

Ruhana: {First looked as him with shocked expressions that how easily he understood} Ammm…vo…main…nai mujhe vo….

Vineet: {understood this also} Koi baat nai …I understand…lekin kabhi bhi if u feel like sharing anything …just remember m always there…..{these soothing words made her look at him blankly…} I mean ab dost hote kisliye hain!{Ruhana just nodded..then to change her mood} acha tumhe gola pasand hai!

Ruhana: Gola!

Vineet: Han baba Gola….vo samne dekho {pointing in a direction} uska gola is area mein bahut famous hai….chlo ao khate hain….

Ruhana: Arey par!

Vineet: Par var chodo….chlo to…{he holds her hand and took him to that golawala stall}

He ordered 2 golas one of his fav choice and another of hers….when they were almost finished with their gola's some poor children came to that gola wala asking for gola but as they didn't had money the gola wala scolded them…..but Vineet scolded him doing so and asked him to give golas to those children n he paid for them all….Ruhana was dragged towards his emotional and kind side…..She was just admiring him as he so easily mixed up with those kids…

TUMKO DEKHA TO YE KHYAL AYA

ZINDGI DHOOP TUM GHANA SAYA

TUMKO DEKHA TO YE KHYAL AYA

ZINDGI DHOOP TUM GHANA SAYA

Then kids bid bye to both of them and left with ballons in their hands which Vineet had brought them from nearby wander….

AJ PHIR DIL NE EK TAMANNA KI

AJ PHIR DIL NE EK TAMANNA KI

AJ PHIR DIL NE EK TAMANNA KI

Vineet then asked her to have a walk on sea shore to which Ruhana agrees

AJ PHIR DIL KO HMNE SAMJHAYA

AJ PHIR DIL KO HMNE SAMJHAYA

ZINDGI DHOOP TUM GHANA SAYA

TUMKO DEKHA TO YE KHYAL AYA

Now they both were walking silently along the shore water touching their feet…but they felt comfort in this silence as long as they were together

TUM CHALE JAOGE TO SOCHENGE

TUM CHALE JAOGE TO SOCHENGE

HUMNE KYA KHOYA HUMNE KYA PAYA

HUMNE KYA KHOYA HUMNE KYA PAYA

ZINDGI DHOOP TUM GHANA SAYA

TUMKO DEKHA TO YE KHYAL AYA

Then Ruhana reminds of how she got engaged with that looser Nitin and inspite of him she feels comfortable with Vineet and all the moments she spent with Vineet though as a friend….

HUM JISE GUNGUNA NAHI SAKTE

HUM JISE GUNGUNA NAHI SAKTE

WAQT NE AISA GEET KYU GAYA

Vineet looked at her and smiled lightly and reminded all the moments right from their first meeting in Us until now

WAQT NE AISA GEET KYU GAYA

ZINDGI DHOOP TUM GHANA SAYA

TUMKO DEKHA TO YE KHYAL AYA

TUMKO DEKHA TO YE khyal aya

Ruhana: {came out of trance} Amm…. Vineet!

Vineet: Han bolo….

Ruhana: I guess ab mujhe chalna chahiye…kafi der ho gai hai…

Vineet: Arey han…chlo vaise bhi Uncle-anty aur Bulbul tumara wait kar rhe honge….

Ruhana: {Smiles} Sirf mma-papa Bulbul to yahan hai hi nai….

Vineet: Kyu kahin gai hai kya! {just ask casually}

Ruhana: Han vo apni friend ki wedding attend krne gai hai…{with a slight smile} US…

Vineet: {with shocked expressions} Kyaaaa!

Ruhana: Arey par tumhe kya hua! itna chaunk kyu gye!?

Vineet: {with worried expressions Sighs} Kiunki Viren bhi kisi kam k silsile mein vahin gaya hai…

Ruhana: {now her expressions were worried ones as they both knew once they'll see each other they definitely gonna fight like Tom and Jerry} I just hope dono ek dusre k samne na aye….

Vineet: {while thinking something} Hmmm….anyway chlo main tumhe drop kar deta hu….

Ruhana: No no that's ok…..M a big girl …..main chali jaungi{and showed him her car keys}

Vineet: acha thik hai …atleast tumhe car tak to chor skta hu….{Then after biding bye to Vineet she left and agter a while he too left for home…. }

Here In Delhi…

Akshay took Palak to a beautiful guest house which he booked especially for both of them so that they could spend some time together in privacy…

Palak: Akki hum yaha kyu aye hain!

Akshay: Shadi krne…

Palak: { schoked expressions} Hain!

Akshay: Laughs…..Arey mazak kar raha hu yar…tum chlo to sab btata hun….{then took hold of her hand and took her to poolside which was decorated beautifully with an arrangement of table for two….nightsky being the cherry on cake …the view was just mesmerizing….}

Palak: Its beautiful Akki!

Akhay: Arey acha hoga bhi kyu nai akhir arrangements kisne ki hai!{raising her collars}

Palak: {with a cunning smile} Han to meri company ka asar jo hai..{and laughs}

Akshay: {raising his eyebrow with a cunning smile} Ohoo! To ye baat hai mauhtarma!

Palak: {laughs} Han bilkul…

Akshay: {stepped towards her with an evill grin} To abhi btata hu….{he approached her and held her from her waist and pulled her closer} Acha to kya bol rhi thi tum!

Palak: {Blushing} vo main to bs…..

Akshay: {was to kiss her when a waiter came with dinner….} Ohoo…Kya galat time pe entry mari hai….

Palak: {smiles at him} Hold your horses Mr. Akshay….{Then told the waiter to keep the food on table and then Waiter left giving them the keys} Akki! Ye keys!

Akshay: Vo kya hai na…aj ye guest house maine hmari yaadgar sham k liye intzam kiya hai….{winks} acha chlo bahut bhookh lagi hai yar….{Palak smiles and then they enjoyed their dinner with some chitchat}

After the dinner Akshay asked her about dance which she agrees….And their couple dance….

Akshay: FALAK TAK CHAL SATH MERE FALAK TAK CHAL SATH CHAL

FALAK TAK CHAL SATH MERE FALAK TAK CHAL SATH CHAL

Then Akshay points towards the night sky…and Palak looks in that direction…

YE BADAL KI CHADAR YE TARON K ANCHAL MEIN CHUP JAY HUM PAL DO PAL

FALAK TAK CHAL SATH MERE FALAK TAK CHAL SATH CHAL

Now Palak looks at him with love and he to was looking at her with full love….

Palak: FALAK TAK CHAL SATH MERE FALAK TAK CHAL SATH CHAL

Then Palak points in a direction and when Akki looks in that direction she slaps him slightly and runs and Akki runs behind her to catch her and when he catches her he acts like hitting her while she closes her eyes and Akki smiles and pecks a kiss on her cheek….

Palak: {Opens her eyes ans smile}

DEKHO KAHAN AA GYE HUM SATH CHALTE

{then hugs him}

CHAHAT HI BAHON MEIN RATON KE SAYE HAI DHALTE

Akhsay: CHAL VO CHAUBARE DHUNDHE JINMEIN CHAHAT KI BOONDEIN

SACH KARDEIN SAPNO KO SABHI

Then Palak moved to his back and hugged him from back…

Palak: ANKHON KO MICHE MICHE MAIN TERE PICHE PICHE

CHALDUN JO KEHDE TU ABHI

Now Akshay turns and cupps her face…

Akshay: BAHARON KI CHATT HO DUAON K KHAT HON

PADHTE RAHEIN YE GAZAL

Then held her in his arms and moves towards the room…

FALAK TAK CHAL SATH MERE FALAK TAK CHAL SATH CHAL

Palak hugs him while in his lap….

Palak: FALAK TAK CHAL FALAK TAK CHAL FALAK TAK CHAL FALAK TAK CHAL

FALAK TAK CHAL FALAK TAK CHAL FALAK TAK CHAL FALAK TAK CHAL

Then they spend nice time together being with each other…..and night passed ….

IN US…

As it was night time in US and Bulbul had attended the wedding of her friend in morning…as she was free by now she didn't wanted to go to home which was there in US as she would feel lonely there….so she went to a night pub….She was wearing a onepiece dress and was drunk and was dancing on the centre plateform boys n girls all around her drunk and dancing…Coincidently Viren was also there with his friend but he was having soft drink only and he was talking to his friend when his friend's gaze fell on her….

Shane: Hey Viren…just look at that girl man… wooooaaa…what a chick…

Viren: {looked in that direction and looked at her…}Ye yaha kya kar rhi hai! Ye to India mein thin a to fir yaha!

Shane: {as Shane was busy scaning her from head to toe he didn't heard anything what Viren said} Hey Bro!Did you said something!

Viren: {trying to be normal} No no…not at all…..{then thinking} Ye Afat yahan bhi a gyi…huh! Just look at her ..kaise un larko k sath dance{as for unknown reason he was getting irritated watching her dance with other boys}…kher main itna kyu soch raha hun! Vaise koi keh nai sakta ki ye Ruhana g ki behn hai…vo itni sharif aur seedhi aur ye huh! Total spoilt brat….. Agar Ruhana g ko pta chla k unki behn unki ger hazri mein ye sab krti hai to pta nai kya bitegi unpe…. {He came out of trance on Shane's voice}

Shane: Hey Viren! Where were u lost man! {Viren nodded as no} Anyways look at that Chick ….those boys are trying to have fun with her…lets join them….{and he stands to go there where some boys were teasing Bulbul but Viren keep his hand on Shane's shoulder to stop him and was looking angry and himself moved to those boys}

Bulbul: {as was drunk but trying to free herself from a boys's grip} Hey leave me….i said leave me….

Boy: No sweetie….i have an idea …why don't we hang up tonight han! {with an evill grin}

Bulbul: {still trying to escape} Shut up u Moron….u don't know me…leave me…..{But bcz of alcohol she was unable to balance herself and that boy seeked advantage of this and pulled her closer and was to kiss her inspite of her struggle} No…leave me u dirty pig…

Viren: {caught hold of that boy} Leave her….

Boy: Who're u man….this is my chick for tonight…..{and again her her when Viren jerked his hand}

Bulbul: Ae…tum…tum yaha bhi a gye han! Thanks but no thanks….i could protect myself…samjhe Mr. Viren…{she was pointing at him but bcz of drinking she lost her balance she bumped into him and he held her with one hand}

Viren: {As that boy again approached her but now his fellow boys were also with him Viren punched him hard that he fell down and his face starts bleeding and he fell unconscious …..looking at that boy's condition other boys looked at Viren's angry expressions and got scared and backed off}

Bulbul: {Chuckled} Huh! Dirty pigs…..mujhse,,,mujhse panga lene chle the…. Dekha kaise darr k…..bhag gye…

Viren: {still holding her} Dekho tum hosh mein nai ho…chlo I'll drop u ….

Bulbul: {trying to stand properly and open her eyes as she aws under alcohol's spell} You don''t tell me what to do…I can go home myself….. I'll not come with u{ then drifted into sleep and lost her balance at which he held her again and she again bumped into his chest..murmuring} I'll not come with u….i 'll not,…..

Viren then picked her in his arms and took him to his place in his car as he didn't knew where her place was and even can't leave her there or call n ask Ruhana about the address of the place as she might get worried for her sister…..the very next day when Bulbul's opened her eyes she was on some another place…another bed….the senerio there around her mad her schoked ….

A/N:So,What did she saw! What made her so shocked!

How was Palakki{Palak-Akki} and Ravya{Rahul-Divya} part!?

Will Ruhana and Vineet confess that they love each other and iff they do so….what about Nitin?

For knowing more..stay tuned

Till then

God Bless U all

Tc

Plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here comes the nxt update….

Palak: M glad darling u liked it… :*

DayaVineet's Girl: Sholly di for that….but ab apne hi bigara hai Bulbul ko…..N don't wrry koi new twist nahi hai abhi atleast kuch der k liye to bilkul nai…Shooly again…

Simple: Lo darling ye update to bahut jldi a gya…enjoy…n thanks for reviewing

Recap: After the Pub scene….Viren then picked Bulbul in his arms and took him to his place in his car as he didn't knew where her place was and even can't leave her there or call n ask Ruhana about the address of the place as she might get worried for her sister…..the very next day when Bulbul's opened her eyes she was on some another place…another bed….the senerio there around her mad her schoked ….

Now Further

Bulbul woke up and found herself in a strange place….she was in a room and lying on bed which was offcourse not hers n was in somebody's home…as she was heavily drunk last night she now was having headache…she sat on bed taking help of pillow behind….

Bulbul: {holding her head with both hands} Ahhh! Mera sir….. Aur main hu kahan!

A maid Suzy came to her with lemon juice….

Suzy: {With a smile}Good morning mam….How're u now! I brought lemon juice for u…..u must be having headace after yesterday's hangout…..

Bulbul: {Holds the glass} Thanks …ammm!

Suzy: Mam I am Suzy

Bulbul: [with a light smile}Thanks Suzy….Anyways…where am i!?

Viren: {Enters the room} Mere ghar pe …..

Bulbul: {Who by now was sipping her lemon juice spit the juice in shock} What! But how!

Viren: suzy plz get the breakfast ready {Suzy noddes and leaves….then he turns to Bulbul who still was in shock} Aur tum….. when u can't take it then why u drink so much! {Bulbul now reminds last night events and was like "oh no" } Pta bhi hai agar kal main vahan na hota to vo ladke kya karte tumare sath! Tumhe to bs shrab k nashe mein dhut thi …tumhe kya pata hoga!

Bulbul: Dekho Viren tum!{then stands up from bed but found herself in a shirt covering just above her knees…..her expressions changed} My clothes!

Viren: {decides to tease her} Vo kya hai na last night u were so drunk so…..{and slowly slowlymoves towards her} and u were not in ur senses to jo kam vo ladke krne vale the vo maine…..{putting her flick behind her ears with his finger and enjoying her scared expressions} Acha ab jo hua so hua…..kal raat ki baat hai ye to ab bhul jao hmm!

Bulbul: {jerks him and almost at verge of tears} No this can't be true…no…

Viren: {pretending} Ab kya karu maine kabhi nai soch tha k main aur tum aise…..par main kya karu kal pta nai kya hua main khud ko rok hi nai paya…M really tired now….

Bulbul: {loked at him then luking down and shaking her head in no while Viren enjoying her expressions} Nai ye ni ho skta….no…..main di k samne kaise jaungi! Kaise face krungi unko…{and sat on bed with a thud holding her face in her palms}

Viren: {who could not help laughing now burst out laughing…making her more confuse} Just look at you…..Oh my God mujhe nai pata tha k tum ro bhi sakti ho…{laughs } Vaise bhi mujhe kisi pagal kutte ne nai kata k main tumare sath…. Par han tumhe dra k maza bahut aya…{Laughs again}

Bulbul: {as by now understood that he was only teasing her….stands from bed } You! I'll kill you…{and moves forward to hit him…. But he holds her hand and twist her around and holds his face just above her shoulder} Ahhh!

Viren: Don't even dare okay! Aur han tumare sath kal esa kuch hua nai par vo ladke kuch bhi kar skte the agar main tumhe nai bachata to..{bulbul tries to free herself from his grip but he tightened his grip} Aur han chote chote kapre phnke pub jake shrab pine ka itna hi shaunk hai to kam se kam itni hi pio k hosh na kho do…taki agar vaha tumari help k liye main nah u to khud ko un jaise ladko se bacha sako….agar kuch galat ho jata to pta bhi hai Ruhana g pe kya bit ti! Apna nai to unka hi khyal kar lena age se…..{then he heard some foot steps coming towards the room and left her while she stands holding her hand}

Suzy: {Who enters with a Jeans and a top} Mam ur clothes…{Viren now moves out} ….

Bulbul: Amm..Suzy this shirt {Holding the shirt} my clothes!

Suzy: Mam last night u were badly drunk and ur clothes were spoiled with some vine…so Viren sir asked me to change ur clothes and moved to his room….and in morning he gave me some money to buy you nice clothes…..so here I bought one ….

Bulbul: {smiling Lightly}Thanks….

Suzy: It's my duty mam….anyways u get ready sir must be waiting for u at dinning…{then she moved out }

Bulbul was relaxed as her clothes were changed by Suzy not by anyone else...{hehe} Then she moved to washroom…after some time she came downstairs and found Viren waiting for her …..she thanked him for his help and was to move out when he stopped her and offered her breakfast but she denied but he said that home should never be left without breakfast it reminds her of Ruhana as she too says so…..so Bulbul had a glass of juice and left….Viren smiled as he still could feel her attitude…Then later that day they both left for India and here too coincidently their seats were together in the flight and they landed India fighting like always….

Here Palak was also back already….Ruhana was still a liitle upset about Marrying Nitin though she had accepted it as her destiny…..Days were passing like this….one fine day…palak came to Bulbul….and saw her lost somewhere…

Palak: Bulbul…

Bulbul: {Came out of her trance} Han!

Palak: Tujhe kya hua! Kya soch rhi hai!

Bulbul: Kuch nai yar…bs ese hi…..

Palak: Arey yar bata na kya hua!

Bulbul: Kuch khaas nai bs ese hi…

A familiar sweet voice came from behind: Kya ese hi han!Kya khichri pak rahi hai tum dono mein!

Palak: Kuch nai Sweety di…bs I was asking her k kya hua!

Ruhana: Hain! Ise kya hona hai! {to Bulbul}Oye tujhe kya hua!

Bulbul: {Hugs her from behind} Arey di meko kya hona hai….main to bs bore ho rhi thi …ap aur Palak to subh nikal jate ho apne apne office aur main yaha ghar pe bore ho jati hu….aur kabhi time paas k liye ghar se nikal jau to mom chillane lagti hai…..

Ruhana: {taps at her cheeks} Arey baba kiunki ye tera US nai hai jo kabhi bhi kahin bhi nikal jaogi….ye India hai yaha vo sab nai chlega samjhi….aur maa job hi khti hain hmari bhlai k liye hi to khti hain na….

Bulbul: Han jaise unhone apke liye us Looser ko chuna hai….{Palak giggles}

Ruhana: {Lookes at Palak First and then at Bulbul…and a little strictly} Bulbul!

Bulbul: Ok ok…fine….ap naraz nai ho bs…..{and hugs her …Palak too joins her and the three sisters share a hug}

Palak: {Jumping suddenly} Oye ek idea….

Ruhana: Uffo…tufan mail….aram se….heart fail krvaygi kya!

Palak: {Chuckles} Sorry sorry di…..acha idea to suno apdono…

Ruhana: Kaisa idea!

Palak: Main soch rahi thi k Bulbul ki MBA to complete ho hi chuki hai….

Ruhana: Han to!

Palak: To ye sweety di ..k ab its time k vo apke sath uncle ka business sambhale …isse iski boriyat bhi door ho jaygi…what say Bulbul!

Bulbul: {after thinking for a while} Ammm….vo sab to thik hai but mujhe koi khaas experience bhi nai hai…..

Palak: Oho baba….kabhi to shuruat krni hi padegi na! Aur fir khte hain na…"Every expirence is first experience"

Bulbul: Ok baba sochungi…..

Palak: Acha guys I was thinking something…let's hang out na….

Bulbul: Hey I have another plan…kyu na hum sab dost mile aj Dinner pe! I mean Akki aur Vineet g bhi aye to!

Palak: Great idea…main abhi Akki ko call krti hun…Dinner k bahane main bhi Vineet g se mil lungi…ab tak to maine sirf suna hai unke bare mein isi bahane jaan pehchan ho jaygi…..{Bulbul Noddes but Ruhana was in deep thinking}Di! A bap kahan kho gayi!

Ruhana: Vo pta nai ye thik rahega ya nai!

Bulbul: Di! That's alright hum sab dost hi to mil rahe hain ismein itna sochne vali kaunsi baat hai.!

Ruhana: Pta nai vo ana chahega bhi ya nai…..

Palak: Oho di ap baat to kro….

Ruhana: Ok but agar usne mna kiya to use force krne k liye nahi kahogi…

Palak: Fine…ap baat to kro….

Singhaniya Mansion…

Singhaniya siblings were sitting near poolside along with Ravya….chitchatting about one or the other thing…..

Srija: Guys bahut bore ho raha hai..chlo na kahin chalte hain….

Divya: Han yar kuch to plan kro…..

Kunal: Par jaynge kahan! Aur kreinge kya!

Srija: Oho Bhai krna kya hai….ghumenge firenge aish krenge aur kya!

Rahul: Acha bachu…..Kahan ghumna hai tumko!

Divya: Han Sriju bol kahan jana hai ! Fir vahi chlenge…

Srija: {Thinking} Ammm…

Viren: Arey itna kya soch rahi hai…isko to Soft toys dilva do utne mein hi khush ho jati hai…..{this made everyone laugh and Srija glared him}

Srija: {Showing mock anger}Viru Bhai!

Viren: {pretending like scared} Ok ok baba sorry…. {Then turns to Vineet} Bhai ap hi btao na…

Vineet: Arey main kya btau!Tum log hi decide klrlo na apas mein….

Kunal: Yelo agar hum log decide kar pate to apse pujhte kya!

Rahul: Exactly ab btao na Vineet….

Vineet: Arey baba tum log apas mein hi decide kar…{then stopped as his phone rang..yes it was Ruhana's call} Excuse me…{Then he moved aside to talk while others involved in their talks….after a while he came back…}

Divya: Kiska call tha!

Vineet: Vo maine btaya than a meri ek dost Ruhana…uska call tha…..vo puch rahi thi k kya main,Viren aur Kunal aj dinner pe mil skte hain…vo uski behno ka plan hai aj…ki sabhi dost milke hangout krein….

Rahul: Arey to ismein itnma sochne vali kaunsi baat hai! Tum log jao….chill out kro….

Divya: Han exactly…infact Sriju ko bhi le jao…uska to phle se hi itna mann hai…

Kunal: I have better idea…kyu na hum sab chalein…{to Vineet} Bhai ape k baar puch lo apni dost ko ki kya hmare dost bhi a skte hain agar unhe koi problem na ho to…..

Srija: Han bhai…Kunal bhai ekdum thik keh rhe hain…ap puchlo ek baar…

Vineet: Pta nai puchna sahi hoga bhi ya nai…par chlo let's give it a try…..{Then he called Ruhana and she agrees …Vineet informed others and all were happy about it}

Hotel Shalimar…

All meet in the hotel and they were introduced to each other ,….within no time they all became so familiar and offcourse friends….they were chichating along with dinner…

Srija: Ruhana ! Apsabse milkr bahut accha lag raha hai….i feel like humlog phle kyu nai mile….

Divya: Ya exactly…..

Ruhana: {Smiles} So sweet of u guys….ab bhagwan ne an jake milna likha tha to dekho mil liye…

Akshay: Sachi dosto ….vrna college chorte hi aisi masti aur dost kahan!

Kunal: Han so to hai…

Akshay: Haina! Nai to log akelapan dur krne k liye shrab pite hain….pubs vgerah jate hain tanki naye dost mil skein…{Bulbul's expressions changed as it reminded her of that night and Viren noticed that so decides to tease her}

Viren: Han Akki sahi bola tumne…pta hai maine ek bar Us mein dekha tha k ladkiyan Vine piuke pubs mein bedharak dance krti hain aur kai ladke unka fayda uthane ki koshish krte hain…..ye sab tumhe to pta hi hoha na Bulbul! Afterall tumne apni graduation US mein hi ki hai….{smirks}

Bulbul: {Who was having water coughs out} uhoo…uhooo!

Ruhana: Arey baba aram se…

Bulbul: Main thik hu di!

Viren: Kya hua Bulbul tum thik to hona! {Smirks while Bulbul looks at him with angry gaze}

Bulbul"s Pov: Tujhe to main dekh lungi Viren k bache…..

Then after dinner they all moves out to have a walk along beach side….

Beach side…..

Ravya,Palakki,kunal,Viren ,Srija and Bulbul were playing in water splashing water on each other…..while Ruvi were walking in water and admiring them….

Vineet: Sab kitne khush lag rahe hain na!

Ruhana: Han{smiles} Aur dekho to kaise ghul mil gye hain ek dusre se

Vineet: Bilkul…inhe dekh kar koi keh hi nai sakta k aj hi ye sab mile hain ek dusre ko ….

Vineet/Ruhana: Vo bhi first time…{Both laughs at this as they said it together}

Vineet: To aj hum log firse beach sde pe hain..aur dekho aj tum khush bhi ho….haina!

Ruhana: Han ..{Smiles}

Vineet: Dekha maine kaha than a sab thik ho jayga…aur dekho sab thik bhi hai….

Ruhana: Han bilkul…I rember tumne kaha th..{and looks at him …his company..his talks all gave her a magical relaxation}

Vineet: {Looks at her admire her smiling sweetely}

SURKH VALA SOJ VALA FAIZ VALA LOVE

HOTA HAI JO LOVE SE ZADA VAISE VALA LOVE

ISHQ VALA LOVE

HUA BHI JO DARD MUJHE AJ PAR KUCH ZADA HUA

ISHQ VALA LOVE

YE KYA HUA HAI KYA KHABAR HAI YAHI PATA HAI KI ZADA HUA

ISHQ VALA LOVE

AGAR YE USKO BHI HUA HAI FIR BHI MUJHE ZADA HUA

ISHQ VALA LOVE

Then Palak,Divya came there running behind Akki and Rahul as they teased them and ran away….

Ruhana: Arey Guys sambhal k….{but Palak's shoulder collided with Ruhana while running}

Palak: Sorry di…{continued chasing Akki}

Ruhana: {Here lost her balance and she collided with Vineet and both feel down…Vinnet below while Ruhana at the top and a cute I lock

KYU NA AISA HOTA K MILTE TUM HO JATE GUM SATH MERE

HOTE HOTE HOGA SAMJHAYE HUM THAM JAY TUM AE DIL MERE

TUTA ZADAZADA TARA JAB GIRA ZARA ZADA ZADA MANGU DIL TERA

HAI DIL YE SURPHIRA

ISHQ VALA LOVE

HUA BHI JO DARD MUJHE AJ PAR KUCH ZADA HUA

ISHQ VALA LOVE

YE KYA HUA HAI KYA KHABAR HAI YAHI PATA HAI KI ZADA HUA

ISHQ VALA LOVE

AGAR YE USKO BHI HUA HAI FIR BHI MUJHE ZADA HUA

ISHQ VALA LOVE

Vinnet was the first to come out of trance….then Ruhana too came out of trance….

Ruhana: Amm…m..m sorry vo….{As was embaranced}

Vineet: { Noticed and tried to comfort her} No no..that's alright…..Ab inlogo k khelte hue aplo dhakka laga ….apki kya glti {Both smiles lightly}

Ruhana: Amm…vo kafi der ho gai hai…ab hum sabko chalna chahiye….

Ruhana: Han waqt to sachmein kafi ho gya hai…chlo chlte hain…

Then they called everyone and all moved to their homes biding good night to each other…all were happy about meeting some new friends while Ruvi were happy for sharing a nice time together….

SO guys this was all for this time…hope u all enjoyed it….

And guys this is to inform u that nxt may take some time…as I don't feel like typing further bcz of poor viewer response…but I'll se if I could post nxt chappy soon

Anyways do lety me know how was this chappy…

Till then

God bless you all

TC

Plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N:-Hi guys first of all sorry for such a late Update….But here it is.

Happy Reading…

All friends were having a great time in the garden of a restraint….enjoying the lovely cold weather…

Palak: Guys aj hum log yahan khaas topic pe baat krne aye hain….

Divya: {Confused} Hain! Khaas topic!

Bulbul: Han….its about Roo di and Vineet ji….

Kunal: Bhai k bare mein!

Palak: Han becoz pta nai aplogo ne notice kiya ya nai but {Looks at Bulbul} We think that they both like each other…..

Rahul: Han notice to maine bhi kiya…dono ek sath khush bhi rehte hain aur ache bhi lagte hain….

Palak: Han but ek problem hai…."Nitin" nam ki balaa….

Bulbul: Exactly and if we want to see them{Ruvi} Together then we have to do 2 things {Everyone looks at her} Phla ki iss Champu "Nitin" ko di ki life se out krna aur dusra di aur Vineet ji ko unko pyar ka ehsas krvake karib lana hoga.

Akshay: Han par isse phle us Nitin ka kuch krna padega..

Palak: Don't worry for that..we got a plan {Looks at Bulbul and smiles}

Divya: Aur vo kya hai bhala!

Palak: Vo ye k hmein mil k kam krna padega,, phle to Nitin k bare mein full info ikathi krni hogi aur agar hmein uski koi negative baat pta chal jay to di ki sgai todi ja sakti hai….

Akshay: {Seemed shocked} What!

Palak: Kya hua ! Itna shock kyu ho gye ? Sab kuch thik krne k liye isse acha plan nai ho skta….

Akshay: M not shocked {Then speaks in his ususal naughty tone} I know jannemann esa tufani idea tumara hi ho skta hai…{All laughs at this}

Palak: Han to koi shaq hai tumhe! {Winks}

Akshay: Bilkul bhi nai….akhir meri company ka asar hai..{Giggles}

Palak: Ahan! {Give him fiery glare while Akki suppresses his smile and others laugh}

Kunal: Acha to thik hai hmein ye kam jald se jald shuru krna hoga…..

Divya: Yes offcourse but use phle sabko apne differences clear krne honge..{And looks at Bulbul}

Bulbul: What! Why are u staring at me!?

Divya: {Smiles lightly} I mean tujhe aur Viren ko apna jhagra bhula kar is mission k ek sath hona hoga..

Bulbul: Acha to main jhagarti hu us languor se! {Then after a pause as everyone was looking at her as she was again yelling at his name} Ok..fine! Main use nai jhagrungi par agar usne koi pnga kia to main use nai bhakhshne vali..

Kunal: {Smiles} Don't worry main Viren bhai se baat krunga…vo kuch nai krenge…Tum bs shant rhna..{Bulbul noddes}

Bulbul: Ok …

Rahul: Acha acha thik hai…we trust you. {Then sips his coffee} Arey this coffee is not good ..i mean tasteless coffee….

Divya: {while sipping her coffee} Nai to …achi khasi to hai..

Rahul: Nai babu sachi,,, Dekho { And forwards his coffee towards her}

Divya: {Sips his coffee} Babu! Ye achi khasi to hai..

Rahul: {Pretends} Acha! {Then sips the coffee} Arey han…ab its perfect.{Smiles evilly while other smiles at his nautanki}

Divya: {Blushing and showing mock anger at the same time} Rahul! Tum bhi na!

Rahul: {Smiling} Kya main bhi!

Akshay: Arey oh laila majnu bs karo tum dono {Everyone smiles} Abhi hmein ek plan bnana hoga…Mission! {Seems to think something}

Kunal: Mission Mohaubat!

Rahul: Mission pyar karne valon ko milvana…we can call it "PKVM"

Divya: Naah ….kuch jacha nai..

Palak: Maybe Mission "Ruvi" like Ruhana Vineet ka short form…!

Akshay: Perfect, seems interesting too….kya baat hai tum to sach mein kafi intelligent ho gai hai..

Palak: Vo kya hai main to phle se hi smart hub s tumhe ab akal ayi..{Laughs and others too laugh at this} while Akki keeps mum while making a puppy cute face}

Kunal: Bhai Akki tum Palak se pnga lia to yunhi hoga na{Laughs}

Bulbul: Arey guys come back to the point.. Akki is right kuch na kuch to plan krna hi hoga. Sbse phle Nitin k khilaf kuch proof ikathe krne honge so that di ki sagai tudva skein….

Kunal: Exactly…Par krenge kya!

Palak: Vaise I got a plan {Smiles evilly}

Divya: Teri smile se lagta hai kuch to dhmakedar socha hoga…

Palak: Exactly { Then she tells them her plan and first 2 of the people refused but then at last they too agreed}

After that all gets engaged in "MISSION RUVI" ,,,… Nitin was followed and being eyed now so that they get some important thing to get the Ruhana's engagement broken..Viren too was informed about the whole plan but still though he and Bulbul were together in this plan but they still had cute fights but the intensity and no. was less now… It was like some bond was being created b/w thw two…Here… Ruvi when they meet and be with each other,,, they seemed happy but were unable to confess not to each other but were confused and didn't trust at own conscience that they're in love with each other and if they want to believe so,, the problem was Nitin.. So they take steps back.

ONE DAY…

Nitin was in a restraunt. He had came there to meet his Ex-Girlfriend. She informed him that she's pregnant with his baby but he gave her some money and somehow convienced her to not to tell that to anyone… But he was unware of the fact that he was being watched. When the girl left ..he too was moving out when 2 girls collided with him and their bags fell down as they seemed came after shopping..

Girl 1: Oh no! Sab saman gira diya..

Girl 2: Can't you see! {to Nitin}

Nitin: Oh m sorry! Let me help you…{He picked the bags and gave it to the girls and then looked at them from head to toe like scanning them totally. His eyes were full of lesvicious thoughts}

By now you all must have gussed that those two girls were none other than Palak and Divya… They were wearing one piece and open hairs making them look really preity..They were here for execution of their plan.

Palak: {Holding the bags} Can't you see! Agar main gir jati to!mujhe lag jati to!

Nitin: {In flirty style} Main apko girne hi nai deta {then realized} I mean ap thik to ho hain !

Palak: Han.

Divya: Dekhiye Mr. apko dekhkar chalna chahiye na!

Nitin: M really sorry…Miss!?

Divya: Why are you asking my name?

Nitin: No..no…I was just saying k mujhe apologize krna chahiye na ..{smiles flirtingly}

Palak: Matlab!

Nitin: Can I get you some coffee,, my treat just to apologize..{Palak and Divya looks at each other as they were happy that their plan was doing great ….then pretending}

Divya: Ok…We're fine with it.

Then 3 of them got a table and ordered for 2 coffee for the girls but Nitin had just sipped the coffee with his ex- girlfriend so he just sat in front of them with scanning them…Akshay, Rahul, Kunal and Viren were also there. Rahul and Akshay felt jealous and angry.

Akshay: { In angry tone} Is Nitin k bache ko to main!

Kunal: {Tries to calm him down} Arey Akki yar kya kar rhe ho!Dekho plan is working so great aur dekho larkiya akely thodi hain,, hum log hain na yahan….

Rahul: {Clenching his fist} Barh mein gya plan…Iss Nitin ki himmat to dekho..kitni gandi nazron se dono ko dekh raha hai….chorunga nai use..

Viren: {Who was clicking pics for the evidence..tries to calm Rahul} Rahul..wait,, listen,, hmein proof to mil hi gaya hai…ab hum ladkio ko signal de skte hain k volog vaha se nikle..ok!

Akshay: Han par!

Viren: Akki,,relax bro…Ek kam kro tum dono unko message karo k vo log nikle vahan se.

Rahul and Akshay nodded and text messaged their GF's and then both the girls making an excuse left from there. Nitin just watched them going from there.. Kunal and Viren looked at each other and smiled as they enjoyed their jealous expressions..Then they all too left from there. Here, one evening Ruhana was sad becoz the date of her marriage was coming near and she was confused of her feelings for Vineet. Palak had gone with Akshay so Bulbul decided to cheer her up and took her to beach side which was Ruhana's Fav spot whenever she's upset or Very happy.

BEACH SIDE…..

Both sisters were sitting on a rock. Bulbul trying to cheer her sister by her nautanki's..

Bulbul: Di u know what…Kabhi kabhi na jab mujhe mere friends pe gussa ata than a to mann karta tha k unke khane mein loose motion ki dwai mila k unke ghar k sabhi washrooms lock krke keys ko faink dun kahin…{ Laughs so that Ruhana could laugh too}

Ruhana: { Still looking upset} Hmm…

Bulbul: { Looks at Ruhana and feels pinched as she can't see her sister like that and again decides to cheer her} Di chlo na…vo dekho vahan ek bhutte vala{Corn} hai…chlo bhutta khate hain..apko bahut pasand hai na!

Ruhana: Tu ja ….mera mann nai hai…mujhe yahi baithe rhne de…{Bulbul was about to speak say something when Viren came to them…}

Viren: {Moving towards them} Kisi ko bhutta khana hai! {Both girls turned back and find him standing with three corns in his hand}

Ruhana: Viren! Tum yaha!

Viren: G han…Actually yahan se guzr raha tha to dekha apdono yahan ho…Acha vo sab choriye…lijiye bhutta khaiye..{ Forwards two bhutta's to them}

Ruhana: Nai tum log khao…mera mann nai hai….

Viren: Arey! Aise kaise ! Pta hai ye yahan ka kitna famous bhutta hai…..khake to dekho…

Ruhana: Viren ..plz….

Viren: Plz Ruhana ji…ap meri dost ho na! To ek dost ki request mann k hi kha lijiye….

Ruhana Could not resist now so took the bhutta but just held in her hand and looks towardsthe sea…Then Viren gave another Bhutta to Bulbul….She held that but was looking upset becoz of Ruhana…Viren assured her with his eyes…Then he called some kids who were playing football nearby…

Viren: Dancing with those kids all around and pretending to tease Ruhana by admiring his beauty…

HEY SURMA LAGA KE

LATIEN ULJHA KE

HATH JIYA PE MAL MAL

TERE CHAJJE K NICHE KHADE HAIN

PHASS GAYE JAISE DAL-DAL

TERE CHAJJE K NICHE HI KHADE HAIN

PHASS GAYE JAISE DAL-DAL

Ruhana first gets amazed at the whole scenario going on and then smiles at Viren's nautanki…..while Bulbul too smiles watching her sister smiling….

GULABO- JARA ITR GIRA DO

GULABO- JARA ITR GIRA DO

Viren: Comes near Ruhana….signals at her beautiful eyes and dances around her …making her smile continuously….

HEY, NAINO KA NISHANA MUJH PE LAGA KE

GOLI CHALAI DHAAYIEN DHAAYIEN

JHOOTHA FASAN MUJH KO SUNA KE

JAL BICHAYE WHY-WHY?

GULABO- ZARA ITR GIRA DO

GULABO- ZARA ITR GIRA DO

Bulbul: Too joins him now…and she ptretends to be a boy dancing with those kids and admiring her and her beauty

TAUBA TAUBA TU TO MITHA SA MURABBA

TAUBA TAUBA TU TO SHEHD KA DABBA

BHEN KI TAKKI OYE

WOW SO LUCKY OYE

SAB KI DAIN AUR TU BOLE DHABBA

Bulbul: Drinking water from bottle

COCKTAIL MENU MEIN BAS TERA NAM-IN THE BAR

Points at a nearby hording and then showing her pic in her{Bulbul's} phone…

POSTER CHAPP GAYE NIKLE- ISHTEHAR

Then moves towards her smiling evilly

ABKI BAR- OYE

TERI SARKAR- OYE

Then she first hugs her{Ruhana} and then kiss at her cheeks while Ruhana smiles at her antics

CHIPAK CHIPAK LETS KISS YOU POOH IN THE CAR

OYE….

Then Viren-Bulbul dancing along kids and Viren moves near Ruhana pretending to be a bad guy who's teasing her….

CHAAL NAVABI, HAAL SHARABBI

THUTT NASHE MEIN, CHOOR CHOOR YUNHI

HONTH LAG JA, GHAT SE PILON HAN

OYE PATAKHA KAR DHAMAKA

BEKHABAR YUNHI GHOOM GHOOM RAHI

MERE SANG TU JAL ZARA SI HAAN

Ruhana smiles widely and softly slaps on his face…

Ruhana: First pretends to be angry then when saw scared faces all around ….she smiles and sings…

GULAABO….ZARA GANDH FAILA DO

Bulbul: Happy to see Ruhana smiling and hugs her from behind while Ruhana taps at her cheeks

GULAABO…..ZARA GANDH FAILA DO

Then those kids held her hand and takes her in a circle dancing all around her including Viren…Ruhana was smiling widely as if she had forgot her all tentions at the moment…..

HEY SURMA LAGA KE

LATIEN ULJHA KE

HATH JIYA PE MAL MAL

TERE CHAJJE K NICHE KHADE HAIN

PHASS GAYE JAISE DAL-DAL

GULABO- JARA ITR GIRA DO

GULABO- JARA ITR GIRA DO

Viren and Kids made her smile and Dance while Bulbul just watching all this standing at a distance smiling widely with moist eyes as Ruhana seemed happy now…She looked at Viren who was making her sister smile and for the first time looking at him she smiled with no reason … After that three of them had a great time together but now as it was getting darkboth girls had to go homeBoth were moving towards their car when Bulbul seemed to search something in her jeans pocket.

Ruhana: Kya hua! Kya dhundh rahi hai..!

Bulbul: {Worried}Di vo M not getting my phone…

Ruhana: Arey baba abhi kuch der phle tere paas hi to tha…

Bulbul: {Still looking for her phone} Han di…but pata nai kahan gaya!

Ruhana: Tention mat le..jayga kahan! Shayad yahin kahin gir gaya hoga….

Bulbul: Han main dekhti hu…{Then she heard Viren calling her name..both girls looked at him and saw him showing Bulbul's phone which fell down when the three were chitchatting….he was moving towards them to give her phone}

Ruhana: Vo dekh…vahin kahin gira diya hoga tune….Acha tu ab apna phone le aa main tab tak gadi{Car} start krti hu…..{Bulbul noddes while Ruhana moves towards their car}

Viren: {Giving her phone} Ye lo…vahan gira hua tha tumara phone…

Bulbul: {Smiles lightly} Thanks…..

Viren: {Too smiles} No no that's ok…

Bulbul: {Showing him the phone in her hand} Not only for this….but….Thanks for making Roo di smile…..Vo bahut khush thi…..thanks a lot…..

Viren: {Smiles cutely} Anything for her….Vo meri dost hain…aur doston k liye to jaan hazir hai….bas kabhi mange nai….

At this Bulbul laughs and Viren too smiles looking at her…she noticed him looking at her…and they share a cute eyelock…..They came out of trace when Ruhana blew the car's horn…..Bulbul then biding Bye to him moved towards the car and then both sisters drove to their home and Viren to after a while left for his home…..

A/N:- So this was all for this time…..hope u liked it…Do lemme know

How was the planning part?

How was making Ruhana smile part?

Bulbul-Viren for the first time didn't fight and talked do you think what is going on?

Will the all friends able to break Ruhana's marriage?

To know more .Plz stay tuned

Till Then

God Bless You All

Tc

Plz Read & Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Hi guys… I know ..i know… its since a long time when I updated 6** **th** **chapter…. M so sorry guys… sorry for such a delay…. Actually I was not getting something for next to update but as I got an idea so m dedicating this chappy to "Dayavineet's girl" aka my Roo di on her special day…. Yeah her birthday ….**

" **Baar baar din ye aye**

 **Baar baar dil ye gaye**

 **Tum jio hazaro saal**

 **Mere dil ki ye hai Arzoo**

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **Happy birthday to you"**

 **God bless you di, May you get anything and everything you wish for… Love ya**

 **This chappy is especially for you.. hope you enjoy..**

 **Recap: Mission Ruvi was going on its full pace to throw Nitin out of Ruhana's life and to get Ruhana and Vineet together…**

 **Now further….**

 _Ruhana was going somewhere when she saw Vineet waving for lift. She she reached near him & slid down the glass of window.._

 **Ruhana:** Vineet tum yaha!

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} Ruhana tum! Actually I was going home but {Looked at his struck car} gadi kharab ho gai, driver ne gadi thik krne k liye mechanic to bula liya hai but jb tak car thik hogi kafi time ho jayga….is raste se taxi bhi badi mushkil se milti hai toh bs lift lene ki koshish kar raha tha….

 **Ruhana:** Arey baba bs bs itni lambi explanation ki koi zarurat nai hai… seedhe seedhe bolte toh bhi lift mil jati {Chuckled}

 **Vineet:** {Smiles shyly  & scrathes his head} Sory vo…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiles} Come I'll drop you…

 **Vineet:** Sure! I mean koi problem toh nai !

 **Ruhana:** Vineet plz aj itna formally kyu baat kar rahe ho!? Bhul gye hamare bich kya deal hui thi? No formalities b/w us afterall friends mein formalities achi nai lagti…

 **Vineet:** {Smiles} ok baba..

 **Ruhana:** Common now..

 **Vineet:** Yeah just one min. {Then after telling his driver to take the car home after servi, he hoped in Ruhana's car and they drove towards their destination}

 _On their way, rain started… they were enjoying the rain and so driving slowly in order to prevent any accident…. They were talking casually when the stereo played the song…._

" **Rimjhim rimjhim rumjhum rumjhum**

 **Bhigee bhigee rut mein**

 **hum tum tum hum**

 **Chalte hain chate hain"**

 _Ruvi looked at each other and smiled awkwardly becoz of the song…_

 **Vineet:** {Clearing throat} Ahem! vo nice song…

 **Ruhana:** {Just smiled lightly} Yeah old melodies…

 _As it started raining heavily by now, they decided to take shelter. They saw a shed on one side of road. They moved there. They were dreanched while reaching there. Ruhana extended her hands to play with water droplets…_

" **Bajta hai jaltarang**

 **Teal ki chat pe jab**

 **Motiyo jaisa jal barse**

 **Bundo ke ye ladi**

 **Layi hai vo ghadi**

 **Jiske liye hum tarse"**

 _Vineet was just adoring her pasting a sweet smile on his lips. She seemed to enjoy the rains & he was just admiring her…_

" **Ha ha ha rimjhim rimjhim**

 **Rumjhum rumjhum**

 **Bhigee bhigee rut mein**

 **Tum hum hum tum**

 **Chalte hain chalte hain"**

 _Suddenly he felt some water droplets on his face, he came out from trance and found Ruhana smiling at him raedy to srinkle more water drops on him. She signalled him to join her & he just nodded smiling. She smiled & then mocked to be upset at which he joined her feeling the & admiring the beauty of nature, "that Rain". Suddenly there was a loud thunderstorm which made Ruhan jump out in fear & she clinged to his arm_

" **Badal kee chadare**

 **Odhe hain vadiya**

 **Saree dishayee soyee hain**

 **Sapno k gaanv mei**

 **Bhigee sw chaanv mein**

 **Do aatmaye khoi hain"**

 _Vineet side hugged her assuring her that he's with her. She smiled at him as she was feeling secure and relaxed._

" **Rimjhim rimjhim rumjhum rumjhum**

 **Bhigee bhigee rut mein**

 **hum tum tum hum**

 **Chalte hain chate hain"**

 _Then after a while rain stopped so they headed towards their destiny. Ruhana dropped him at his place._

 **Vineet:** {Bending at window level to talk to her} Thanks..

 **Ruhana:** {mocked to be angry} Fir se bhool gye na ! no formalities {Then smiled}

 **Vineet:** {Smiled} ok… lekin doston ko ek coffee to offer ki ja sakti hai na!? aur fir you helped me…itna toh bnta hi hai na…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiled} Maybe next time… promise… Abhi kafi time ho gya bai aur ghar pe sab wait kar rahe honge… so..sorry!  
 **Vineet:** Okay..but don't forget ur promise…

 **Ruhana:** {Smiled} Sure… I won't

 _After that she left from their & Vineet too moved in the big bunglow. Here Ruhana too reached home._

 **A/N:- so that's it for this time. I know it was a small one.. but I'll try a long update next time….**

 **And do tell me how was this update!**

 **Roo di… again wishing you "A HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**

 **God bless u**

 **Tc**

 **Lv**

 **Plz R &R**


End file.
